


Here's To You

by vianne78



Series: Nate [12]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: And Danseing, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, M/M, People Observing Things, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut, Slow Dancing, Wall Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, if you get my meaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vianne78/pseuds/vianne78
Summary: Nate has recovered. Sanctuary throws a little party.Happens a week, maybe two after Gone.





	Here's To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/gifts).



***

 

“No no _nonono_ , mon ami! That juice was meant for the spritzers, not to make some - some ‘omebrewed ‘orrid concoction drinkable!”  
Curie snatched the case of precious juice bottles from Codsworth, muttering something along the lines of “zut alors” and “ça me fait chier” under her breath.

“So terribly sorry, ma’am, won’t happen again,” Codsworth said sheepishly, but as soon as Curie turned her back, the robotic butler pulled out one more flask of Curie’s magical fruit mixer, poured it on top of some clear-ish liquid, and gave the glass to Hancock.

“Smooth, my friend. Very smooth,” the mayor grinned into his rather fetching, bright-colored drink.

“Well, when you learn from the best…”

They exchanged a conspiratorial chuckle. Codsworth had more expressions than some flesh-and-blood people Hancock knew - right now the butler looked magnificently pleased with himself.

Hancock leaned his elbow on the counter, turning to glance around the Highground, a two-story space built above one of the houses in Sanctuary. A building on top of a building, really. The first floor sprawled around the old roof structures, had open balconies all around, and was full of couches, brimming bookshelves, and chess tables.

The second floor was the Club, which Nick and Nate had carefully planned based on some of their favorite pre-war bars - soft lights, plush booths, upholstered bar stools, even a dancefloor. Everyone brought the best bottles here as soon as they found them, so the shelves were never empty, and no-one paid for drinks.

The Club was used whenever they had something to celebrate, or just wanted to get hammered safely. The Highground might have looked whimsical or even haphazard to an outsider, but it was designed to be easily defendable, even drunk - or by children, if necessary.

This morning, Nick, Deacon, Cait and MacCready had returned from Acadia, where Nemo was now waiting to be dealt with, safely tucked away under strict surveillance. Safely, as in safe from any kind of accidents (such as Danse). And, as it happened, this morning Curie had finally given Nate permission to leave the clinic, after several long - very, very long - days of mandatory resting. Cuts and bruises had healed, headaches were as good as gone and even his thigh was almost back to normal.

The whole settlement had been on edge, waiting for Nate to recover. And Sanctuary wasn’t the only one - Hancock knew there were several impromptu parties going on all over the Commonwealth. Everyone deserved to let loose. Cigar smoke swirled in the air, along with the music and laughs.

There was Cait, coming back in from the terrace, already sauced and bickering happily with equally happy MacCready. In a booth near the counter, Piper was sitting sideways more or less on Preston’s lap. His face was a little flushed, but he didn’t seem to be in a hurry to go anywhere, Hancock noted, snickering. Several people on the floor, too, enthusiastically singing along and dancing to a strong female voice singing about respect.

The Club had two working, polished jukeboxes. Sturges had wrestled them upstairs as soon as the walls of the building had been up, as a surprise gift to Nate. The mechanic said the stunned, absolutely dazzling smile the vault dweller had given him had been more than worth the weeks of spare part hunting (and the broken toe from the carrying).

The jukebox playing right now was full of party music. Later on, they would switch to the other one - love songs only, painstakingly collected over time. The Sanctuary's musical library was ever growing, too. Hancock recalled the beginning of his acquaintance with their very own pre-war relic, and the first time he had caught the man carefully rifling through old vinyls, in a house they had just cleaned of raiders.

_Curious, Hancock had looked at the ones handpicked to come home with them._  
_Besame Mucho, Dance Me To The End Of Love, Dream A Little Dream Of Me..._  
_“Didn’t peg you to be the romantic type,” he’d said, amused and surprised._  
_Nate had thrown a half smile over his shoulder walking to the door._  
_“Seen this world? Wow. Needs all the love it can get, don’t you think?”_

Damn. What an unexpected thing to say. Hancock had nearly started _hoping_ again, right then and there, and the vault dweller had never once let him down, him or anyone else - if you didn’t count the wounded hearts he constantly seemed to leave in his wake. Those old world good looks combined with the charm, well… Hancock was pretty sure only Strong was immune.

The mayor took another swig of his drink, glancing at the deep purple color appreciatively. Curie’s secret juice really did cover most of the foul undertone of the hooch. His gaze wandered to the corner table said savior was sitting on. (Hm. Had he _ever_ seen Nate actually sit anywhere in a normal manner? Did the man have some sort of beef with chairs?)

Nate had perched himself on the table, Danse leaning into him between his spread thighs. His arms were resting on Nate’s broad shoulders, and Nate’s were loosely wrapped around Danse, hands tucked into the back pockets of his jeans. Their foreheads were pressed together, sealing the two into their own little bubble.

Danse was smiling, that soft smile he had for Nate alone. They were both smiling, between the murmurs and kisses. If that wasn’t one of the most endearing things the wasteland had ever seen…

“You’re not getting misty on me, are you? Who would’ve thought.” Nick had appeared next to Hancock, gesturing Codsworth for a refill, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

“Hah. Pot, kettle. If you had tear ducts, you’d be bawling already,” Hancock scoffed, and once Nick’s glass was full, he raised it in acknowledgement, the hint of a smile blossoming into a full grin.

“Touché. So… here’s to them?”

“Damn right. May we all get used to these happy endings.”

Yellow eyes met black. “Now there’s something worth emptying a whole bottle to, John.”

 

***

 

“Have you noticed anything… different. About them, I mean,” Piper asked, eyes narrowing as she nudged her chin towards the corner Nate and Danse currently occupied.

“Have I ever,” Preston grumbled, “like they’re sitting on some secret. And Codsworth! He knows something, but he’s not telling. Believe me, I’ve tried.”  
He continued to watch Piper from under his lashes. She really was very beautiful. The way her nose crinkled when she smiled...

“Me, too! No dice. Cait claimed it’s nothing, that it’s just Danse hovering, you know, ‘cause of the fright, but it’s not, it’s more than that, I’m _sure_ of it.” She let out a frustrated growl and reached for her beer.  
“It’s like - they’re acting almost as if they’re _pregnant_ or something.”

Preston burst out laughing so hard Piper had to hastily grab him instead of her pint, just so she wouldn’t fall from his lap. It was loud and infectious, a real belly laugh. She hadn’t heard him laugh too often, not like this. She liked it very much.

She swatted him halfheartedly.  
“It’s not funny,” she complained, and he wiped tears from his eyes as he tried to control his mirth and force out words.

“So whi-which one…. do you think would… Oh, oh my god… sorry, I can’t - which of them would…”

Okay, it was a little funny.

“Obviously Nate,” she said without hesitation, “and he’d be so totally cool about it.” She paused to think about it.  
“Can’t you just _imagine_ Danse as the daddy-to-be? He would fuss,” she continued, and maybe it was more than a little funny. “He’d fuss _all over_ the place, about _everything_. He wouldn’t let Nate lift a finger. Like, at all, ever.”

“I see it. Oh my god,” Preston hiccuped, “Nate wouldn’t so much as catch sight of a bloatfly again, b-because Danse - Danse would just b-bomb every unfortunate beast around here to high heavens.”

“Around _here_? Don’t you - don’t you mean like between here and the - the Glowing Sea,” Piper managed, and then they were howling with laughter, leaning on each other, arms flopping helplessly.

“But hey, I’d take that. Anything like that! Things’re looking great, but could always use more reasons to celebrate.” Preston sniffled, slowly regaining control.  
“Maybe we could throw a huge party just for the hell of it or, I dunno, convince them to get married, or…” he trailed off as the thought dawned on him, lifting his eyes to meet Piper’s, and immediately saw she was thinking the same.

“That’s… Married. That’s _it_ , isn’t it,” she whispered, and though he tried very hard to be realistic and not jump to conclusions, it was too late. He was already there and couldn’t stop grinning. She grinned back, grabbed his face and planted a big, toothy kiss right on his lips - and then they were grinning for whole new reasons.

 

***

 

The music had switched to ballads, so the party had been in full swing around them for hours, and they had hardly even noticed. Nate buried his smile into his lover’s shirt once again. No matter how half-assed his proposal had been, Danse was going to _marry him_ , and for now, the rest of the world existed somewhere outside their ridiculously delirious bliss.

A new song was just starting, one Nate, surprisingly, didn’t recognize, but Danse clearly did.

“Dance with me,” he murmured into Nate’s ear, taking his hands and pulling him up, leading them the few steps to the full dancefloor. Rather than hear, Nate could feel him humming along the first notes.

_Close your eyes_  
_Let me tell you all the reasons why_  
_Think you're one of a kind_

Nate’s hands slipped back into Danse’s pockets, and as Danse pulled him in close, the other couples on the floor faded away.

_Here's to you_  
_The one that always pulls us through_  
_Always do what you got to do_  
_You're one of a kind_  
_Thank god you're mine_

That was… Danse was no longer just humming. Danse was _singing_. Nate held his breath. They were swaying slowly to the music, Danse’s fingers stroking his neck, lips skimming the sensitive skin under his ear.

_You're an angel dressed in armor_  
_You're the fair in every fight_  
_You're my life and my safe harbor_  
_Where the sun sets every night_

His stubble scraped Nate’s cheek gently and his voice was soft, so soft and hushed, intended only for one person to hear, but he was singing. Danse, who had more than once sworn he’d never sing, under any circumstances, not if anyone was listening.

_It's your beauty that betrays you_  
_Your smile gives you away_  
_Cause you're made of strength and mercy_  
_And my soul is yours to save_

The lyrics were beautiful and hopeful and strangely intimate, like this was really Danse singing just for him - the same man who had claimed he didn’t have a romantic bone in his body.

_I know this much is true_  
_When my world was dark and blue_  
_I know the only one who rescued me was you_

Oh...hell. Nate bit his lip and rubbed his prickling eyes with his thumb and forefinger, in a useless attempt to keep himself in check. He heard the warm smile in Danse’s voice.

_When your love pours down on me_  
_I know I'm finally free_  
_So I tell you gratefully_  
_Every single beat in my heart is yours to keep_

Nate circled his arms around Danse’s shoulders and hid his face into his neck, so no-one would see he was getting all weepy. Danse held him tighter, emphasizing the words with every tender caress. His voice was unpractised but pure and rich, and Nate was deeply moved by it all, the song and the gesture.

_Yeah, here's to you_  
_You're the one that always pulls us through_  
_You always do what you got to do, babe_  
_Cause you're one of a kind_

Danse pulled away enough to cup Nate’s face and smile, brushing the ~~tears~~ mysterious wetness from his eyes with his thumbs, holding Nate’s gaze as he sang the closing.

_You're the reason why I'm breathing_  
_With a little look my way_  
_You're the reason that I'm feeling_  
_It's finally safe to stay_

The song ended. They didn’t hear the next one starting.  
Danse still held his face with the other hand, the other sliding to the back of his head - looking at him, lips ghosting Nate’s, so close Nate felt the touch before it happened. Danse’s mouth brushed his, like a whisper of a kiss, and again, so lightly.

Nate carded his fingers into Danse’s hair and saw it in the darkening golden eyes, in the infinitesimal _change_ in the look, he saw it coming and closed his eyes just before Danse kissed him again - this time the firm lips pressed on his fully, seriously, and he let him in with an eager little sound, a small huff of breath, and was lost.

 

***

 

Lucy Abernathy kept sneaking glances at the last couple on the dancefloor.  
“Do we just... leave them here?”

Sturges snorted. “Do they _look_ like they need an interruption?”

“...You may have a point.” Nate’s tongue was quite obviously deep in Danse’s mouth, and Lucy sighed. Or gasped. Even she wasn’t sure which.

“I usually do,” he said dryly, grabbed her small hand in his and started dragging her down the first flight of stairs. “Now come on. The jukebox will stop playing on its own.”

She followed grudgingly, pouting a little.  
“But I kinda want to stay and see what happens…”

Sturges’ teeth flashed in the dim light. “Don’t we all, but I’d rather not get shot. Let’s go, Jenny’s waiting.”

 

***

 

Words were usually Nate’s strong suit, situations where he was rendered speechless rare at best, but this, right now, was one of them. When Danse behaved like this, when he simply took the lead and commanded, Nate was tongue-tied, yielding easily in his lover’s hands. And loved every second of it.

He was trapped against a wall, shirt already missing in action, and what that mouth was doing on his skin would leave marks for anyone to see. Dark bruises screaming of possession. Even the thought was exhilarating and insanely hot.

Danse let go of his wrists but a warning growl trickling from his throat told Nate to still keep his arms above his head, and he did, eagerly, just riding the sensations. Danse bit his pebbling nipple, sucked it, licking around it and biting again, eliciting a series of gasps while he peeled away Nate’s jeans and tossed them away impatiently.

Nate was now bare before him, arms up against the wall on both sides of his head as a sign of submission - hard and inviting, flushed chest rising and falling. Danse was still fully dressed as he kneeled in front of him. Nate looked down but had barely caught a glimpse of the fire burning in Danse’s heavy-lidded gaze before he was whipped around, effortlessly, like he was merely a boy, and not more than 220 pounds of muscle.

“Bend.” A hand on his lower back underlined the raspy order as his ass was pulled back. Nate didn’t have to be told twice, because his cheeks were spread and then Danse’s hot, wet tongue licked up his cleft, stubble scraping the sides gently, and Nate’s knees nearly buckled. He leaned heavily into the wall to keep from falling and chased the touch as it ended. Danse nipped a warning into the tender flesh right beside his hole before continuing the assault.

Every maddening lick his tongue dipped slightly in, slowly, deliberately, just enough for Nate to know exactly what it would feel like if the slick muscle really penetrated. Every teasing drag had him biting back whines. Danse continued the exquisite torture until he deemed Nate sufficiently desperate and then, only then _gods yes finally please_ he reached around Nate’s hips and pumped the straining shaft to gather some of the slippery pre-come onto his fingers - and used them to finally press inside.

The sound that escaped him then was pathetically needy, and once it broke free he could no longer stop because the thick fingers went all the way in, in one careful, smooth slide, and Danse licked wetly along the surrounding, clenching muscle. Fuuuck. The unhurried digits meticulously sought just the right spot inside him, again and again, gradually turning the throaty wail into deep, breathless groans Nate tried to muffle with his arm.

Nate’s hole pulsed, thighs shaking by the time Danse added a third, then fourth finger, the accompanying licks and strokes slowly driving him out of his mind. He was a wanton mess, Danse’s name falling from his lips between every desperate pull of air as he pushed back like a slut to take the fingers even deeper. He hazily thought he might come like this if Danse continued much longer, the promise of it already throbbing along his neglected cock.

Panting, Nate strained to look behind over his shoulder. Danse was just lifting his head from between his cheeks - one look into Nate’s feverish eyes and Danse’s jaw clenched.

He slowly rose to his feet, a wet spot on the straining bulge of his jeans betraying just how affected he was by what he was doing. Seeing it, Nate practically whimpered. The fingers pulled away and Nate felt _empty_ , but then his earlobe was between Danse’s teeth, the deep voice slithering like a teasing caress down his neck, making his skin quiver and every hair on his body stand up.

“I could do that _all night_ but I’m going to fuck you now. So good. I’m gonna slide inside you and you’re going to take me so well - fuck, just thinking about it -” Danse groaned and had to pause, squeeze his eyes shut and bite his lip before he could continue.

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t stand on you own, and you’re going to come for me.” His guttural promise sent shivers across Nate’s chest and up his cock as Danse finally freed his own. Danse didn’t bother taking off his clothes, just yanked his shirt open and spread the jeans enough for them to be out of the way.

Nate watched him spit into his hand and gasp as he pumped his shaft once, twice, and then slotted up against the hole he had prepared to take his girth. He cursed softly and lifted his eyes, nearly black with want just as he was breaching, their eyes stayed locked as he stopped breathing and pushed in, slowly, inch by sordid inch, and Nate knew he would feel the lack of proper slick for days and couldn’t care less. A heavy, gnawing ache was already growing in his belly, behind his balls, everywhere.

Only when he was fully inside Danse dropped his gaze to where they were connected, his mouth falling open to finally breathe again and let loose a shuddering moan at the sight. He slid his hands to Nate’s hips, tipping them back and up, fingers digging into the damp skin as he pulled out, and then yanked sharply as he thrust back in. Nate’s ass slammed into Danse and he yelped in shock.

He wasn’t given a chance to recover, Danse spit onto his own cock - so fucking filthy - as he rocked out and did it again, immediately commencing a ruthless pace, impaling Nate at an angle that stole his breath and made his cock pulse without being touched. Oh. Oh shit. Oh god. The ache was spreading, gathering momentum inescapably. Nate whined, leaned his head on his arm and saw stars. He wouldn’t last.

“Feel that? I feel that. You like that, don’t you. Fuck, so tight - so perfect - gonna fuck you just like this - until you come around my cock.”

Danse’s breathing was ragged around his snarls, and soon it became clear to both of them Nate couldn’t take much more of this - pre-come oozed down his shaft, dripping down his sweaty thighs as Danse’s cock brushed against his prostate with every brutal slam. The world was going white around the edges as he was being dragged closer and closer to orgasm.

Nate squeezed his eyes shut, Danse’s hands on him forcible, biting - Nate knew he was making noise, could feel it vibrate in his throat but couldn’t hear it - his own blood thundering too loud in his ears, gods, fuck, he was _so close_ \- but just as Nate’s breath wavered and then stuck in his throat, his body already coiling into the release, he did hear Danse’s voice over it all, speaking to him -

“...feel it, I feel you - so tight - I’m, oh god, I’m right there with you, come with me now…”  
The thinly veiled plea combined with the unforgiving thrusts pushed Nate straight into the blinding wave, Danse’s arms around him the only thing holding him up as it crashed over him - over them both.

 

***

 

They had a hard time untangling from each other, though standing against a wall was hardly the most comfortable place to spend post-coital haze. Danse was pressed up snug against Nate’s back, nuzzling his jaw.

After a couple of attempts, Nate managed to form a complete sentence. “We really should… Do you think we could make it to bed?”

But Danse just tightened his arms around Nate’s waist and grumbled something ineligible into his neck. Nate grinned lazily and glanced around. The sofas at the Club were rather narrow for two large men. Sprawled on top of one another, they might just about avoid falling on the floor.

“Mhmm. I’m afraid I must insist,” he murmured and strained his neck to press a kiss into Danse’s damp, tousled hair. Danse lifted his head.

“People around here know better. If someone ventures up here too early in the morning, they can damn well blame themselves -” Nate interrupted his petulant protest by turning around in his arms and kissing him, slowly, thoroughly, and Danse hummed into his mouth, forgetting what he’d been saying. He didn’t mind. He knew how to get his way by giving in.

“Okay,” Danse said several moments later, as he finally let Nate go so he could grab his clothes. “Okay. Whatever you want, baby. Let’s go to bed.”  
He saw his fingerprints on Nate’s hips, tried not to smirk and failed completely.

Nate was picking up his jeans from behind one of the tables, and he rose to look at his lover, blowing hair out of his eyes with a crooked grin. That man was so goddamn sexy. Danse just barely held back from licking his lips.

“Whatever I want, huh? I’m gonna hold you to that.”

There was no small amount of promise in the playful words, and Danse cocked an eyebrow as he buttoned up, smugly anticipating the reaction his next words were sure to evoke. He could practically feel Nate’s hands on him already.  
“I expect nothing less, soldier.”

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> [ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish) (a beautiful, sweet Hancock/Sole/Valentine slut, winknudge) made me listen to a song a while back.  
>  It was [Close Your Eyes by Michael Bublé](https://youtu.be/LoEWmc60wJY), and I'm a metal kind of mama but it got a big reaction out of me: 
> 
> **Me:**  
>  oh my goddd that song is clearly made for the wasteland!  
> if only Danse could sing, he'd sing that to Nate for sure...  
>  **Bff:**  
>  Well Danse could always try you know like  
> maybe they're listening to the radio  
> he could be sort of whispering the lyrics  
> they're dancing slowly, close together  
> Nate's hands on Danse's waist, Danse stroking Nate's neck  
> stubble brushes Nate's cheek -
> 
> And so it became a prompt. I couldn't not use it, and the rest just grew around it.


End file.
